


Shared Marks

by panini_kun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panini_kun/pseuds/panini_kun
Summary: Over celebrating can lead to bad decisions with good endings
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 72





	Shared Marks

Renee groaned and pulled the covers over her head and flipped around in her..bed. She froze, realizing this was in fact not her bed. She quickly sat up and scanned the room. White walls, metal parts covering a desk, her clothes on the floor along with someone else’s. Her head hammered as she remembered the night before. The first win of the season. Witt always insisted on free drinks to the winners. Renee normally didn’t except but Natalie insi- 

“Nox is gonna kill me” Renee sigh as she realized who’s room she was in. As if the Nessie Plush didn’t give it away.

Renee quickly stood and gathered her clothes from the night before and slipped them on. 

—  
“Needy?” Natalie teased as the older woman quickly began unbuttoning her shirt

“You have no clue how much I’ve wanted to do this” Renee said, voice low and wanting. Finally finishing the last button and taking a moment to admire the view before her

“I have some clue” The younger woman replied breathless.  
—

Renee shook her head, her head throbbed and everything she saw had a memory from the night before. Her clothes smelled gross but she would shower when she got back to her own place. She quickly hurried over to the bathroom that was connected to the room and looked as herself in the mirror. The seven or eight different bite marks on her neck were gonna be hard to hide in the match that day. 

—  
“If you leave any marks I’m gonn-“ Renee hissed and Natalie disconnected her mouth from Renees neck, cutting her off with a hard kiss. 

“You talk to much” She said with a mischievous smile. Her eyes half closed

“Then shut me up” Renee shot back, eyes brighter then normal

“With pleasure” Natalie said, pushing the smaller woman down to her bed  
—

Renee slipped the hair tie that she kept on her wrist off and put her hair up into a quick bun, trying to at least look slightly presentable. After that she tried to quietly open the door and step out of the room that connected to the living room. Natalie was sipping on some coffee and reading a tablet in her hand. The younger girl looked up and smiled and Renees knees felt like jelly. 

“Good Morning” Natalie said softly, shifting in her seat at the table

“Morning..” Renee said, internally smacking herself for sounding like an idiot

“Coffee?” Natalie asked holing up the half empty pot and standing to grab a cup from the counter

“Please” Renee sighed and sat on the corner of the table next to where Natalie was sitting. Natalie set the cup next to her

“Do you want anything for it?” Natalie asked. Renee shook her head ‘No’ and Natalie laughed and sat 

“I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised” Renee chuckled into the cup as she took a drink. Silence took over the room

“So..” Renee sighed

“So..” Natalie responded. Renee shifted in the seat a set the cup down

“Listen if you wanna forget about it all together, I’m good at pretend things that happened..well didn’t happen” She said rubbing the back of her head. Natalie twiddled her fingers around the mug in her hands

“What if I didn’t want to forget about it?” She said looking up to the scout. Renee felt her heart quicken and she set her cup down

“What if I wanted to talk about it and complicate our friendship?” Natalie chucked, setting her cup down and tapping her fingers

‘Grab her hand’ The voices said to the Voidwalker. Renee choked back her nerves and put her hand over Natalies, both of their faces growing darker with blush

“Well then we talk about it” Renee answered. Natalie smiled in relief and chuckled 

“You have, um, a few..” She said pulling her hand back wiggling her finger a her neck. Renee rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt up in a pathetic attempt to cover her neck

“Yeah I wonder whose fault that is” She shot back jokingly. Natalies face grew darker and she crossed her arms

“Hey! You’re not the only one. I just have them..” Natalie stopped, thinking about her next few words

“..lower” She finished quietly, now it was Renees turn to blush dark in remembrance of the night before

—  
“Fuck Renee..please” Natalie whine as Renee bit the soft flesh near Natalies core. Renee smiled and placed a kiss on the red bite

“Language Nat..” She breathed, moving further up to where Natalie wanted her to be. She felt a hand tug her hair and Renee looked up and bit again, keeping eye contact with the other woman. 

“Please Renee..” The other woman whined, hoping the girl between her legs would show her some mercy. Renee gave a devilish smirk and nipped her thing again

“No”  
—

“Would you want to get lunch? After the game of course and after we clean up after said game” Natalie speaking up brought the skirmisher out of the memory. She took a sip of her coffee and answered 

“As a date?” She asked. Natalie nodded. Renee looked into her coffee, contemplating the conversation. Natalie crossed her legs and fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat

“I-If not that’s fine I understand if you just wanted this to be a one time thing” The younger woman added. 

“Lunch sound great” Renee answered almost too fast. Natalie smiled and took another drink for her mug. 

“Just don’t tell Nox, he’ll kill me” Renee added, Natalie laughed and tried not to cough her coffee up. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the company 

“Why are you still wearing those?” Natalie asked Renee. The night before clothing she’d finally reached both of them. Renee shrugged

“I don’t have anything else” She answered and took a drink from her mug. Natalie quickly stood, startling Renee to the point where coffee almost came out her nose

“Elliot dropped clothes off for you. He said he saw us leave together and doubted you had an extra set of clothes” Natalie explained with a big smile

“Of course he did” Renee sighed, Witt was never gonna let her live this down

“He wasn’t wrong” Natalie teased, walking over to the couch and leaning over to grab the clothes. Renee watched her movements and when Natalie turned around she giggled at Renee 

“We’re you staring at my ass?” She asked and Renees eyes widened and she turned, taking a long sip of the caffeine. Natalie giggled again and set the clothes down in front of her teammate

“Go ahead and change, I was going to head down to the lab to make sure my pylons are all good before the match. There is a spare key under the plant near my door” She said grabbing the tablet that was on the table and unlocking the door. 

“See ya in the arena” Renee choked out hurriedly. Natalie smiled at her and her eyes softened at the scout

“au revoir et bonne chance!”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> au revoir et bonne chance - Goodbye and good luck


End file.
